1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing directional objects, such as pipette tips, directed in a particular direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before automatically carrying out a biomedical test with respect to a plurality of specimens, a corresponding number of tips should be arranged in multiple lines and multiple rows and then set in a rack. The rack with the arranged tips is subsequently served for the test. Each tip is, however, directional and should be therefore directed in a particular direction in the rack. To direct the tip a particular direction is a very bothersome work if manually done. Thus there have been proposed some devices for automatically carrying out this work.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-326716 discloses a related art. In the disclosed art, as illustrated in FIGS. 15 through 19 appended to this specification, a number of tips 80 are accommodated in a box-shaped container 1 and reciprocating motion of a lift-up plate 3 pushes out some of the tips 80. Then the pushed-out tips 80 fall down onto a shooter 6 and slip into a slot formed thereon. The tips 80 stand in a row on the shooter 6.